


The Man, The Cat and The Tree (Or When Rey invited Kylo Out For Coffee)

by RayofDawn



Category: Kylo Ren/Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Tfa
Genre: Birthday Present, Cuteness galore, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, cat speach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayofDawn/pseuds/RayofDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey invites Kylo out for Coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man, The Cat and The Tree (Or When Rey invited Kylo Out For Coffee)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruanna_took](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruanna_took/gifts).



> Hello everybody, how are you? This is a Birthday present to the brilliant eruanna_took, I hope you all enjoy it as much as eruanna did. :D  
> I have also polished it out a bit more but it's still un beta-erd.  
> The tree described in this little piece is a Brazilian Ipé tree and it does come in this color as well as many more amazingly beautiful colors.

She had seen him more than once on campus. He was a tall and imposing figure. Byronic looks, pitch black hair with wild waves. Half of the college student body had a crush on him. She really didn’t know how to feel about him. He very rarely was seen alone, always accompanied with a sour looking, red haired man and an imposing blond Valkyrie.

Not that she could say anything about that considering Finn, Poe and her were practically attached by the hip, which was strange considering that Poe just like tall, dark, somewhat handsome and more odd then mysterious and his friends were all Seniors while Finn and her were freshmen.

But then again Finn and Poe were an item and Finn and her were best friends so…

She had been lucky enough to get a part time job on campus in one of its coffee shops. Her shift was coming to an end when Tall and, fine she would admit it… Handsome walked in and walked toward to the counter. Secretly she had always wondered what his voice would be like but before he could place his order, sour looking Red barged in a fury about someone named Millie, who also appeared to be his precious darling. Byronic hero just closed his eyes in annoyance and set off with Sour Red to rescue Fair Millie.

_Hmmm… maybe next time… Wonder where the Valkyrie is?_ She thought absent mindlessly as she got ready to leave. He was supposed to be her last customer of her shift.

One of the things she loved about the street she lived in was that right in front of her Residence building there was a tree with bright blue leaves. It wasn’t a very big tree, so it’s branches weren’t thick or sturdy so as soon as she noticed that there was a man, a large man sitting on one of the trees branches she frowned. He didn’t look very sturdy.

As she approached the other side of the tree she saw Sour Red staring up saying something she wasn’t close enough to hear. She did on the other hand hear a baritone voice answer him shouting:

“Listen you little bitch I finally managed to find that cute freshmen on her own so that I could ask her out and your ruined it by barging in and now I’m the one being clawed up a tree that's just barely supporting my wait so just back off while I figure his shit out, I don’t want to fall and brake my neck.”

That was more or less at the same time that the Valkyrie saw her and started laughing.

“And what just in krifing hell are you laughing about Phasma?” The same voice called.

She really didn’t need to look up to see who was up the tree but she looked up anyway, while moment after her Byronic hero looked down and saw her and blushed furiously as he said:

“Ah shit...”

A few things happened after that. The branch broke, Phasma the Valkyrie collapsed on the ground laughing even harder, Sour Red started yelling all manner of obscenities, Mr. Hero was shouting in fear, she reasoned, and Millie the cat was yowling for all her worth.

The landing was loud enough to get Finn and Poe to the window of Finn’s room.

“BEN!!! ARE YOU OK???” Poe shouted down. Emerging from the wreckage, came Ben, which was actually kind of a nice name, covered in bright blue leaves and flowers with a fat tabby still yowling indignantly and shout back:

“IT’S KYLO REN! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE INSIST ON CALLING ME BY THAT NAME?”

“BECAUSE IT’S YOUR NAME YOU PUNK ASS DIVA!!! KYLO REN IS YOUR STAGE NAME AND WE AREN’T PEOPLE WE’RE YOUR FAMILY AND CHILDHOOD FRIENDS YOU NERF HERDER!!!” Poe yelled back shaking his fist at Ben… Kylo Ren… Kylo Ben!

Sour Red had leaped towards the crash landing site and grabbed Millie his precious darling the cat. He walked away and started crooning to her… 

“My poor baby… don’t worry daddy is here.”

Mreeooowr. _(No you’re not. That would be genetically impossible. Human!You are not my Father…)_

“You must have been so afraid up there…”

Meeoowlll _(You sir are an idiot, I was taking a nap. And you, your hysterics and your giant, King of Giantville of a friend spoiled it.)_

“I just hope you don’t end up traumatized.”

Meow. _(Why do I even bother with you human??? Why?)_

“Don’t you worry, Daddy's going to order some nice sushi from that place you like so much princess. You’ll be just fine.”

Meow, Meow, Meow… _(Ohhh I knewz there was a reason. Youz givez me nice foodz and a confy bedz… I lovez youz human.)_

Finn had managed to finally pull Poe back in to his room. Kylo Ben was still kneeling in the middle of the broken branches while Phasma finally managed to stop laughing.

“He looks pretty dedicated to his cat.” She said.

“Oh Yea...I think they’ve set the date.” Phasma answered.

“Yes, we were told it’ll be a late summer wedding.” Kylo Ben added.

“It’ll be a small affair of 500 we’re all invited.” Phasma continued.

“Principal Snork is rumored to preside; it will be a touching ceremony.” Kylo Ben concluded.

“You two do this a lot don’t you? Tag team?” She asked looking at Phasma as the impressive blond stood up and started leaving. She just smiled cheekily at the shorter woman. Turning her gaze towards the man with blue flowers all over seemed like he was remembering that she had over heard his little confession earlier, because the blush came back tenfold. She smiled sweetly at him and he looked at her intensely like she was a bright light in a sea of everlasting darkness. No one had ever looked at her like that. It reminded her at the way Poe and Finn looked at each other. Feeling bold she took a step forward and reached her hand out towards him saying:

“Hi… I’m Rey. So... do you want to go out and have some coffee Kylo Ben?”

Looking at her like she was the sun, with bright blue petals in his hair, he just nodded and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is much smaller than my last one but then again this was a birthday drabble. ;) So what did you magnificent people think?


End file.
